


Family is the most powerful magic

by nanya



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanya/pseuds/nanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic can kill,<br/>Magic can heal,<br/>Magic can bend wills,<br/>But no magic in all nine worlds,<br/>Is more powerful than the magic of a loving family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is the most powerful magic

Hearthstone slowly shifted his gaze from Odin’s signed copy of Rune Magic with the All-Father to the small piece of leaf that had descended onto the back of his hand, its color a shade of green matching the veins crisscrossing beneath his translucent skin. The sensation triggered memories of a distant past, a time when piecing all the fragments of his life would form nothing but a picture of misery. After all these years, sometimes his parents’ scornful eyes would still haunt him in his dreams, accusing him of living when Andiron was dead.

“How could as innocent an act as breathing be a crime?” his childhood self often wondered, but he had never really understood his parents or his people in Alfheim, like why they would stop practicing archery or hate magic.

 _Magic_.

Hearthstone still remembered the day when he first came across the word. Rain was attacking the windows from all sides and he neither had the heart to return home soaking wet nor watch his parents’ sulking faces. So he propped himself up in a corner in the old library of his school and plunged himself into ancient worlds where fearless elves would shoot their arrows and send the enemies sprawling back to their wretched nests. He was so absorbed in these stories he didn’t notice the librarian leaving and locking the heavy set of oak doors behind her. When he finally realized he was all alone in a centuries-old structure that seemed capable of crumpling at a poke of the finger, fear coursed through him, but there was another feeling too.

_Curiosity._

As if guided by an invisible hand, Hearthstone slowly made his way through the main hall. He climbed a few flights of stairs until he reached the forbidden room, forbidden to students anyway. A sign hung weakly from the door knobs, carrying the words “Staff only”. The young elf tried the knobs and naturally they didn’t turn. Of course, how foolish of him to think the doors would magically open and introduce him to a whole new world, complete with his own set of genie, princess, and a magic carpet. Disappointed, Hearthstone prepared to make his way back to his corner when he felt a voice tugging him back in his mind, felt because he couldn’t exactly hear a sound. It seemed as if words were fed directly into his mind, bypassing all the faulty circuits in his ears.

“Come in”, the voice invited.

Stupefied, the elf turned and saw the doors to the forbidden room were left slightly ajar. He gently gave the door a push and was completely bewildered by what he saw. In the room there was light, well any place in Alfheim had light as elves weren’t exactly friends with darkness, but this light was something he had never seen before. Imagine robbing all the rainbows in the nine worlds their lights and mixing them in a blender! In short, a most peculiar sight, but spectacular nonetheless. Hearthstone froze, blinked his eyes, and started laughing. He laughed so hard his stomach ached and tears began trickling down his pale cheeks. He didn’t care. That was probably the first time the elven child had experienced so much joy in his life. When his bout of laughter finally ended, Hearthstone began surveying the room. If you discount the bizarre lights, this was just a simple room, the same size as the other reading rooms on this floor, except there wasn’t a single bookshelf lining the walls, or a chair for students to sit.

_An empty room, great._

His adventure ended the moment it began, or so the young elf thought until the lights ceased their exotic dances and began forming symbols on the wall. Hearthstone would later discover these symbols were actually runes, the basis of the language of magic. When he finally made his way back to his corner, he found a book covered in dust, lying on the floor where he had just sat. Hearthstone brushed away the dust to reveal the title of the book.

_Magic and the Secret of the Runes._

The moment when Hearthstone opened the book and set foot in the world of magic, he never left. Not when his parents openly humiliated him in front of his people, branding him a liar, a monster, a punishment from the gods. Nor when Mimir granted him a choice, to be a normal elf who could hear and speak, or be the magician he had always longed to be. The elf never regretted his decision, maybe a little, for now he would never know what sound Blizten’s laughter would be like. Would it be dark and mysterious as a gothic tale? Or would it be rich and soothing like the summer breeze?

_Blitzen._

When the dwarf rescued him and built him the beautiful sun bed, those golden rays didn’t just save his life, they also melted away the layers of chains he created to seal his broken heart. His parents taught him hate, anger, and shame. He had witnessed death, endured pain, and drowned in despair. But there was never love, not until Blitzen stepped into his life and gave him hope. Magic might have severed the ties to his elven family, but magic had also brought him to Blitzen, Magnus, and Sam. If only his adult self could travel back in time, he would tell his childhood self “a family is waiting for you, one that won’t judge or turn its back on you, one that truly loves and cares for you, so just hang in there.”

 

When Blitzen strolled into Hearthstone’s room, he was greeted by piles of books and papers everywhere but there was no sign of the elf himself. He had an urge to bring up his cleaning gears and give the room a deep makeover but he knew better than to disturb his roommate’s desk. He never quite comprehend how anyone could find anything in this mess but as Hearthstone signed, “there’s always order, even in chaos”. Blitzen exited the room and embarked on his journey to find the elf. It wasn’t hard when the dwarf knew exactly where to look – below that huge horse chestnut tree in the park across the street. Blizten initially wanted an apartment closer to his store, but when he saw the sparks gleaming in Hearthstone’s eyes while admiring the view of the park, he knew he had to get this place. His heart wrenched every time he saw his friend’s face contort in pain from using magic or remembering the past. Blitzen wanted to hug him, to wrap his arms around that tall, lean body and told him everything would be fine. But that would’ve been a lie. In this crazy world they’re living, where chaining wolves and slaughtering giants seemed so normal, nothing’s really fine. Still it wouldn’t stop him from trying to protect Magnus, Sam, and Hearthstone, the love of his life.

It took a whole of ten minutes for Blizten to stand beside the beautiful creature who stole his heart. “Wake up you sleepy elf”, Blizten barked to no avail. Hearthstone was so deep in his sleep not even a tornado could wake him. He knelt beside the elf and scrutinized his features: so pale, so frail, yet pleasing to the eyes. The dwarf traced the contour of that marble face with his strong fingers, imprinting every detail to his mind. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against the elf’s. It felt so tender, so right. He had to fight the urge to continue less it would spiral into something he couldn’t control. Instead, he whispered futilely into the elven ears: “I love you”.

Hearthstone felt it again, words downloading straight into his mind but this voice was different from the last. It seemed familiar as if he’d known it all his life. Hearthstone curled his lips into a smile and signed:

_“I love you too”._

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fanfiction and forgive me if you spot any grammatical error as English is not my native language.
> 
> Feedback is most welcome as I am a newbie to writing fanfiction.
> 
> I ship Blitzen and Hearthstone hard and somehow, that brilliant quote from Furious 7 keeps popping into my mind whenever I read Magnus Chase. 
> 
> "I don't have friends, I got family."


End file.
